Sweet Little Moments
by awhitefairytale
Summary: A little one shot for you :) Regina wakes with Emma and Henry, enjoying the sweet little moments of the early morning. Cute little piece of fluff :) Reviews are highly appreciated!


Her brown eyes opened to sunlight streaming in her windows. Feeling a little disoriented, she wondered why she was so close to the edge of the bed. Turning onto her other side, she saw Henry and Emma in bed next to her.

_Right, the nightmare._

Emma was awake, watching Henry. Looking up, she noticed Regina staring at her and smiled. Regina returned the smile and noticed how the sun was hitting Emma just perfectly. It made her messy hair glow, her beautiful green eyes sparkling.

_This moment is perfect. _

Regina bent to kiss Henry on the nose, knowing it was time for him to wake. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he yawned. Stretching his arms and legs, he kicked Emma in the shin. She grimaced but didn't let him know it had actually hurt.

"Good morning, Henry," said Regina.

"Morning," he sighed, still a little tired.

"Did you have any more nightmares dear?" Regina asked as she stroked his cheek, concern written all over her face. He was still having the red room of fire dreams every now and then. He would wake up screaming in his room, both Emma and Regina would run to help him, and Regina always ended up carrying him back to their bed. He hated being eleven years old and having to sleep with his moms when he got scared but he usually didn't have the nightmares after they tucked him in with them. Regina was always worried and had to ask, worrying about her baby boy.

"Nope." Henry yawned again, breathing straight into Emma's face. In return, she grimaced.

"Kid, you have bad morning breath. Go brush your teeth."

Henry smiled, breathing again straight in her face before getting up to go brush his teeth. He was growing like a weed and his pajama pants looked like high waters. Regina made a mental note to get him some new ones while Emma tried to stifle a giggle, having noticed the same high water problem.

At the door, he turned to look at his mothers.

"Can we have pancakes?"

Regina laughed. He always wanted pancakes: Lots of them.

"Sure kid. That's fine by me." Emma laughed too as he skipped off to his bathroom down the hall.

Once the laughter quieted, Regina and Emma turned back on their sides and scooted closer, resting their foreheads against one another. Regina pressed her lips against Emma's tenderly, her hands reaching up to tangle through the blonde's already tangled nest of hair. Emma put her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her as close as possible, trying to melt their bodies together. They remained that way a minute more before Regina sighed contently and pulled back to look into Emma's eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Regina loved mornings like this; Sweet little moments with her son and girlfriend. They didn't happen too often, but when they did, she reveled in each little second. She tried to sit up but Emma dragged her back down and wrapped her arms around her, hands beginning to knead at her back. She sighed contently. Sleep hadn't really come to her that night, so her body ached and Emma knew all the right places to ease a little of the pain. Regina closed her eyes, taking in the hands at her back and the small kisses being planted on her jaw. Time seemed to sit still and she realized all she really wanted to do was stay in bed all day, Emma and Henry by her side. Instead, sighing again, she wriggled herself free of the blonde's clutches, stood up, and stretched, just as Henry had not long before. Her tank top rode up and Emma admired the perfect skin showing. Her ass was accentuated by the short pair of shorts she wore. They were actually Emma's but she didn't care. They looked better on Regina anyway. She was grinning like a fool when Regina turned to her.

"I guess I'll go start those pancakes," she said as she bent to kiss Emma one more time. Regina mostly did the cooking around the house but it didn't bother her, it was one of her loves in life.

Just like Henry had, she walked to the door but turned just before she went out.

"Oh and Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she sat up from the bed.

Regina smirked, "You have bad morning breath too. You should probably go brush your teeth."

And at that, she turned and left the room, grinning as she walked down the stairs.


End file.
